


Long Distance

by Balenae



Series: Color Palette [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shambali Zenyatta, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Young Genji Shimada, Zenyatta is a low-key goober, frame story, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balenae/pseuds/Balenae
Summary: Zenyatta and Genji do their best to stay connected through their separation.
But Zenyatta is stuck in Nepal following King's Row and he's a little bit... bored.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been sitting on this for a couple weeks, trying to work it up. Ultimately not pleased, but I need to keep things rolling. 
> 
> Big thanks to Cloud_Song for the beta assist! This would probably be a mess without the input and commentary and the encouragement (enabling).

While nothing would have changed Zenyatta’s decision to Transcend in King’s Row—he had saved Mondatta’s life after all—he had to admit that the consequences were discouraging. 

Mondatta had left three days ago with a small entourage of senior Shambali monks and the lion’s share of their security team. They were on their way to the United States to give a series of speeches and make public appearances.

Zenyatta had not departed for America because Zenyatta was more or less stuck in Nepal. 

While the Shambali would continue to press for Omnic rights the world over, this, their first departure from Shambali temple since their return after the attempted assassination in England, was something of a mission of damage control. 

The world by and large still did not know how to think of the spectacle of Transcendence. 

The footage of Zenyatta’s golden ascension had made its way around the world millions of times over. Some reacted as the Shambali hoped; they saw it as proof of Omnic souls, looked upon it with awe and respect and sought guidance. The number of students at Shambali temple had swelled in the recent weeks, both human and Omnic prospectives arriving full of hopes and dreams of a better world. 

Some reacted badly. Zenyatta had hoped the world would not find negativity in the most pure action he could offer, but just as surely he knew that no matter how hard he and his brothers and sisters fought against it, some would always see only the bad in the Omnic people. 

There had been protests world over, calling for the arrests, the detainment, or even the death of the Shambali, and for the end of the strange power they held that some humans simply didn’t understand. 

And then on the opposite end of the spectrum, some took the awe and the hope too far. Groups, both human and machine, had sprung up calling for Omnic superiority, calling Transcendence proof that they were meant to be held above the masses, or more disturbingly, worshipped. They put it on a pedestal, elevated it to a level that was just as dangerous as those who called for their death.

It was all a little too cult-like for his comfort, and with the heightened attention on Zenyatta, Mondatta had asked him to stay behind while he and the others did some PR management.

It was disheartening, but Zenyatta agreed with his counterpart’s reasoning and conclusions. 

It was safer here and a better choice until they could be sure that an appearance from the Omnic that Transcended suffering and death wouldn’t incite another assassination attempt or some other equally worrisome reaction. Like a kidnapping or a riot where others might be hurt.

Their security had enough to deal with. Mondatta was fond of Mr. Alexander’s blonde hair. Zenyatta would hate to be the cause of the man pulling it out in frustration and stress.

There was a skeleton team of security in the temple itself now as well. They were not taking chances. 

Mondatta had tried to assign Mr. Alexander to stay with Zenyatta, trusting their security head and his personal bodyguard more with his brother’s safety. Mr. Alexander had simply given him an unimpressed look, a raised eyebrow, and told him ‘no’. 

Zenyatta used to be the only unstoppable force that Mondatta, the immovable object, had to contend with. With the two of them the elder Omnic was often at his wits end, especially since, employee or not, Mr. Alexander rarely allowed Mondatta to make foolish choices based on his momentary concerns as he tended to be wont to do. Mondatta was the calmest and most tranquil of them all, but when it came to the lives of those who managed to step close to him, he was also the worrier.

The whole thing had been terribly funny, not that either of the two had understood why Zenyatta had been laughing at them. 

So he settled for the time being back into a quieter set of activities than he was normally accustomed and picked up teaching duties to help fill his days, many of even the older monks eager for a chance to learn from one of the Shambali’s leaders. He made time to teach the village children again as well.

The children had been nearly beside themselves seeing him again, even the ones who had outgrown the need for instruction, and they had all leapt upon him bodily, shouting and laughing and squealing in their excitement.

It had taken eight of them before they finally knocked him over. 

In addition he now had plenty of time for his own meditations and reflections, plenty of time to get back in touch with himself to a deeper degree than he’d had while they were amidst their own travels. An activity he enjoyed both on the terrace and beside Mondatta’s ridiculous fishpond, watching his own goldfish’s bright form flicker in the water.

And the mountains were still so awe-inspiring. 

But perhaps he had a little too much time to think. Where once he would’ve easily dealt with the solitude of Nepal, indeed, loved it, now in the steady silence of the mountains he found that some feelings, so easily managed while busy, became deafening in his inactivity.

He missed Genji. He missed Genji like he’d miss a limb. It felt as though a part of him was constantly absent and he only felt whole again while basking in the young human’s easy smile or laughing voice.

His loneliness coupled with, if he were honest, his _boredom_ on occasion meant that perhaps he didn’t always behave with the decorum his station deserved. Especially where his own mischievous love was concerned. 

And perhaps Genji was rubbing off on him a bit.

Just not in the physically pleasant way.

Which was how one afternoon he booted up his own personal terminal within the privacy of his room, seeking the solace of Genji’s voice, things perhaps went a bit differently than he’d initially intended. As slightly ascetic monks they hadn’t needed such communication devices, but with the advent of their mission some connection to the world outside became necessary. He plugged the sound cord into a port on the back of his neck. Having neither mouth nor ears there was no point to holding onto a phone or similar audio device as humans did when he could tap directly into communication lines and wireless. For now he still needed the aid of the wireless terminal he was using, however he’d considered perhaps just having a chip installed in him in the future. 

A storm was coming, likely would be hitting their stretch of Himalayan range within the next five hours. Already the sky darkened and the wind had picked up outside. While he had no doubts Shambali temple could weather it as it had weathered much over the hundreds of years it had stood, it would likely make communication with the outside world impossible for a time and he wanted to speak to Genji before he could not. 

He sat on the mat in his room, curtain closed, as the terminal dialed straight to Genji Shimada’s personal line. He had forgone video settings, knowing the picture would likely be distorted with the looming weather. He set himself into lotus position, intending to mediate once he was finished with his call, should that be some minutes or some hours later. 

Genji answered almost immediately, the Omnic likely popping up on his caller ID because he opened the call with a very enthusiastic, “Zenyatta! Oh thank fuck, you have the best timing.”

“Do I?” The Omnic hummed in amusement, letting his lover’s voice wash over him. It relaxed him all at once. Just hearing it seemed to set his world to rights.

“Hanzo decided he wanted me to learn at least a little about the ah, Family Business, so to speak. So I’m sitting in on a few of his meetings today to placate him. I think your experience in King’s Row had him thinking about a few of his own near misses. Mostly he doesn’t want to leave me in a position where if he does get offed I’m completely fucked.” Genji snorted, “As if that would ever happen. Hanzo would keep kicking out of sheer spite.”

“I see,” Zenyatta said, “If you are busy I can let you go. I will just be out of communication for some time, as a storm is headed for our section of the mountain range.”

“No! I can talk,” Genji assured. “The meeting is taking a break; I’ve just been sitting in the conference room playing on my phone. I’d much rather talk to you, babe.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “Your pet names are always interesting, my dear.”

“You love it, don’t lie,” he laughed. “It’s not like you don’t call me pet names.”

“’Dearest’ is hardly anything to be surprised about.”

“Okay, maybe not, but I’m _reaching_ here, cut me some slack. You took the good one, and I guess I could call you _Zenny-chan_ but that’s about the most undignified thing I can imagine because you’re literally leading a _religion_ , so _hell no_. Also I like your long name. Rolls right off the tongue, which I guess is a fair substitute for what I _wish_ I could be doing to you right now.” 

“Genji.”

The ninja laughed happily into the phone, “I’m not sorry.”

“I fail to see how I have _taken_ anything. It would be nice to hear such a thing from you.”

“Another time then, your voice does enough to me without the added pressure of that soft little _noise_ you’ll make because you’re both happy and attracted.”

Zenyatta hummed, soft and deliberate, “You think so?”

_“See?”_ Genji hissed, “That’s what I’m talking about! Seriously, it’s not fair.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “So you find me that attractive, do you?”

“Oh you _know_ I do,” Genji’s grin was almost a visible presence to him, even over the simple call.

Zenyatta couldn’t truly say where the urge to respond as he did came from other than his lingering boredom and perhaps that Genji’s personality really _was_ starting to rub off on his own. “A shame that you cannot see what I am doing to myself at this moment, then.” And because he certainly wasn’t a _liar_ he reached up, drawing two fingers against a sensor on his neck, the sudden touch startling another, different soft sound out of his voice box.

There was a beat of silence before Genji replied, voice completely blank, “…What?”

Zenyatta pressed and rubbed it gently, a slow, breathy sound escaping from his vocal processor. Breath was unnecessary, but he had noticed that such manufactured responses only helped ignite Genji’s ardor. Perhaps a bit like adding gasoline to dry brush, his lover was perhaps terribly easy to incite. 

But this—the Omnic had never done _this_ to him before.

“Zenyatta,” The ninja’s voice was carefully even, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you are an intelligent young man,” Zenyatta teased, letting the shiver that trembled his body as he touched over a sensor on his chest reach his tone. “Can you not guess?”

“I, I ah, I have I guess but that can’t be right.”

“I am,” the soft noise of pleasure that broke his sentence was genuine, “I am touching myself and I am thinking of you.”

“Not funny anymore, Zenyatta,” Genji said, voice low and controlled.

The Omnic chuckled, “Oh it certainly is not. I _need_ you, Genji and the only touch I have is my own.”

Genji swallowed thick and audible into the receiver, “Leaving you a little unfulfilled?”

The words were neutral and Zenyatta chuckled breathlessly, “Worried someone may walk in then?”

“Yup. They’re due back at any moment.”

“A shame, I was hoping you could help me with this,” His hands wandered lower, slowly but surely migrating down his body,

Genji’s laugh was shaky and he cleared his throat, “Help you how, exactly?”

“You can be so very mouthy when we make love, my dear,” He paused here, humming in satisfaction as he lingered over a few spots, his body starting to light with pleasure, “But your voice always, ahhh, _inspires_ me, Genji.”

“Oh, this is not even remotely fair,” Genji hissed, a note of barely-controlled desperation in his voice.

“Would you talk me through to completion if you could, Genji?” Zenyatta asked, voice breathless, touching everywhere he could with only two hands, “Would you direct my every movement, decide what pleasure to inflict upon my body?”

_“Yes,”_ Genji agreed, breathless and Zenyatta could detect a faint hitch in his voice, his breaths puffing against the receiver faster, hotter.

“Oh, then perhaps someday I will let you,” Zenyatta hummed, “You already hold the key to my body’s pleasure. I would gladly give you control of it as well.” He shuddered, pressing firmly on a few of his sensors, shaking with the ripple of feeling that coursed through him and inspiration truly struck, “Though you cannot give me direct commands as you are at risk of discovery, I will allow you to make these choices for me, do you understand?” He thumbed a sensor idly, letting the warm tingle spread through him. 

“Ah, no?” Genji denied, voice all uncertainty and anticipation.

“Like this then, my dear. May I touch my cock?”

Genji sucked in a breath, “I—yes. Do that.”

“Ahh,” Zenyatta moaned in relief, his hand moving down to touch himself, fingers rubbing against the nub of silicone on his pelvis. With that simple touch and the stimulation of his own body and the added temptation of Genji listening to his every sound, his cock slipped from his body easily, hard and ready, desperate for any touch. He wrapped long fingers around his sensitive silicone cock, shivering with the burn of sensation in his body, “Thank you, oh that is good, my Dear. May I stroke?”

“Yes,” Genji’s voice was more sure now, breathless and eager.

Zenyatta could do little more than moan as he started to stroke himself, “Yes, ahhh—Mmm, Genji."

“Zenyatta, I am shameless but I am not jack-off-in-public shameless, though you are making it really fucking hard to remember why,” He said in a low, private murmur, voice rough and hot with his frustrated passion. 

The Omnic laughed breathlessly, hand pumping himself, “If you have continued practicing meditation as I taught you then you should be able to master the appropriate control.” His voice wavered on the last word as he squeezed tightly. “Oh, Genji,” he moaned involuntarily. 

“Pretty sure monks learning to meditate don’t have you making sex noises in their ears,” Genji growled, voice soft for privacy and heavy with passion.

“Ah, I need more, Genji, please—“ he pleaded softly, “Will you let me take my own fingers within myself?”

“Within—” There was an audible swallow at the other end and a shaky breath, but his voice when it came was firm. “No.”

Zenyatta made a low, desperate sound, his arousal an over-hot frisson of feeling and he squeezed himself trying to balance the sensation again what his body was crying out for, “Oh you are so cruel, my dear.”

“ _I’m_ cruel? You’re the one having such a good time without me,” Genji said and then his voice dropped low, only audible to the receiver, “I’m the only one who gets your tight Omnic ass,” his voice was more a rumble of thunder than human tongue, and Zenyatta wondered if there was viridian lightning on the room. “My fingers, my cock. Can you do that, Zenyatta? Can you wait for them?”

“Yes,” Zenyatta gasped, “I will wait for you, my dear, but I _need—_ “

“Tell me,” His voice was decisive and sure, “You have to say it.”

“Harder, I need, it, Genji, let me—“

_“Yes.”_

“Thank you,” Zenyatta moaned, hand picking up speed and his array blinked brighter as his pleasure climbed, “Oh, thank you, my dear, it is so good—“

“Oh it is, isn’t it? Couldn’t even believe how responsive you were, Zenyatta, still can’t sometimes. You feel everything so strongly, every word I say, and every touch I give.”

“You cannot touch me now,” The Omnic gasped, voice mournful.

“Wish I could,” Genji breathed against the receiver, “I wish I could touch every inch of you, run hands over your body, listen to your sounds in person, you always gasp like you’re _surprised_ and your lights go so very _blue_.”

“Genji—“ Zenyatta moaned, hand speeding up on himself helplessly as he listened to his love’s words.

“I wish I wasn’t sitting in this damn conference room or I’d tell you exactly what I wish I could do to you.” Genji panted, “I’d tell you in the most explicit detail how crazy you make me. How desperate I feel when I’m alone and all I can think of you. How you, and only you consume my every waking thought, Zenyatta, how I’m _yours_ and yours alone—“

_“Genji—!”_

“Are you nearly there?” Genji’s voice is forcefully steady but there was a discernible tremor.

“Yes,” Zenyatta agreed, shaking as he thrust himself into his hand with abandon, “So very close, Genji, but you must, ahh—! I will not cum without your permission.”

He heard muffled swearing.

“Genji, please,” He moaned, “Will you let me cum? Am I allowed?”

“Ask—” the ninja cleared his throat, “Ask me nicely.”

Zenyatta heard what he did not say aloud.

_Beg._

It was not a thing Genji asked for often, he was not a lover who routinely enjoyed diminishing his partner.

But sometimes he enjoyed Zenyatta’s desperation, his need for him. Genji _loved_ to feel needed, and, on occasion, this was the form it took. The Omnic was all-too-happy to demonstrate his own fervent need for his love in turn. 

“Please,” he asked, voice desperate and needful, hand stroking a touch erratically over his cock as the pleasure surged, affecting his coordination, “Please, Genji, let me cum. I am so close, my dear, I need it, please.”

“You can do better than that,” Genji bit out.

“Please, Genji, let me have this. So much lesser than what you do to me, but please let me—it is all I can do to placate my need for you. Let me, let me—“ His voice broke on a loud gasp, trying to delay his own peak until given permission. “Please let me cum, Genji, let me cum with your name in my voice and only the thought of you in my mind. You, only you, only ever you—”

“Yes, fuck, go on—“ Genji’s voice was wrecked.

Zenyatta did, cumming on command, crying out. His body arched, voice gone staticy with raw feeling and moaned his lover’s name, “Genji! Ahh—!”

Genji was silent, just a shuddering, panting breath into the receiver.

Zenyatta’s hand kept moving, wringing each and every drop of sensation from his own body, chanting his love’s name like a mantra, “Genji, Genji, _Genji—_ “ He trembled, coming down slowly with a breathy moan of satisfaction, “Ahh…”

“Mm, that sounded like it was good. You feel better?” Genji asked in his neutral for-other’s voice.

“Some,” Zenyatta admitted, voice leveling out again, “But in the aftermath I am lonely without you sharing in it.”

“…Fuck it. Fuck this meeting, I’m out of here,” Genji bit out and Zenyatta laughed.

“Had enough of only listening?”

“You better be prepared to give as good as you got, because— “he broke off swearing, “Fuck, Hanzo’s back. _Goddammit_. My stupid brother is cockblocking me without even knowing.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “The postponement may be some days. Remember what I said about the storm?”

_“Fuck,”_ Genji swore emphatically. “I am going to get you back.”

Zenyatta hummed, “I’ll look forward to it, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Two. Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Cracks Knuckles
> 
> Lets see if I can do better.

The storm was every bit as bad as anticipated. Once the weather died down it took the combined efforts of the village men and the Shambali monks days to dig everything out of the drifts that towered due to wind. It was only after that they could get their communication terminals going, and by then ten days had passed.

Zenyatta found a small bevy of messages on his private terminal. The first was from Mondatta, having come in on the day after the storm broke, asking if Zenyatta could please contact him as soon as communication was possible so he could keep apprised of the state of Shambali temple and his brothers and sisters. The second was from Mr. Alexander dated four days later, simply hoping he was in good condition and could he _please_ get in touch with Mondatta soon because the Omnic was pretending he wasn’t worried—was _lying_ —and apparently his brother was somewhat difficult when he had nothing to do but fret.

Oddly the third message was dated two days ago and was from Hanzo Shimada. It was very brief and said only: ‘I hope this finds you safe and in good health. Please get in touch with Genji. He is _insufferable_.’

Zenyatta couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He probably should have thought of what the Elder Shimada would have to put up with following his little stunt and subsequent loss of communication, but could not bring himself to regret it.

He _missed_ Genji. Felt his absence to keenly even now over a year later since they’d last met in person. Their little trysts over the phone assuaged this somewhat, but didn’t truly fill the void. Perhaps while under this little forced hiatus of Mondatta’s he could make a trip over to Hanamura. 

Then again, thinking of how he would likely have to fight his brother to leave the temple at all, he thought it was unlikely to happen. Zenyatta had learned to pick his battles.

He hummed, sending off a quick message to Genji to let him know all was well, and intended to call him properly once he’d replied to Mondatta. He took his time with the communication to his brother, trying to be thorough in his summation of the state of the temple and the village and was just finishing up his message to his counterpart when his terminal chimed with an incoming call.

Genji.

Of course it was.

Humming in soft delight, he completed his message to Mondatta and sent it off, anticipation and joy within him before he opened the video call.

“My dear, you were rarely so punctual for—“

The Omnic’s words died a swift death, tapering off into nothing, stolen by _surprise_ at what he found on-screen.

“Hey, Zenyatta,” Genji panted, breathless and flushed, one hand stroking his desperately hard cock, his stomach already slick and wet with dripping precum, his other working a toy in and out of his stretched little hole. “Sorry— _Ah!_ —But I started without you. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh,” Zenyatta said faintly, his optic sensors drinking in every detail, “My dear.”

Genji twisted the toy inside him as he withdrew it slowly, letting the ridges catch against his sensitive hole—Iris guide him, the toy was built to look like his own standard Omnic phallic attachment—and moaned loud and shameless. Zenyatta could only watch, waiting on the edge of his patience, until Genji pushed it back inside himself to the hilt. His back arched, whole body shuddering with the feeling.

“Ahh, so good, Zenyatta,” he panted and the Omnic could see the way his lover’s body squeezed at it helplessly, as if trying to milk a real cock. Zenyatta knew full-well how _good_ that felt.

“And how long have you had that, my dear?” he wondered, voice faint.

“Ah,” Genji blinked hazily, the toy he pumped inside himself slowing as he thought. “A week I think? God I should’ve thought of this months ago.” His head tossed, breathing ragged. “Should’ve thought of it the moment you left.”

“How selfish and greedy you are, Genji,” Zenyatta chastised without meaning a word of it, “Telling me that I should have to wait to feel something inside myself and you have filled your body to capacity with an _imitation_.”

Genji laughed, “You say it like you’re surprised.” He worked the toy deep with shallow, teasing movements. “Like you didn’t know I’m a desperate, greedy man when it comes to pleasure,” He shuddered bodily and gasped, “When it comes to _you_.”

“Oh, you are so close to finding that perfect angle,” Zenyatta reached down under his robe to take hold of himself, his silicone cock already having everted from his body with nothing more than the sight of Genji fucking himself.

Genji whimpered, hands releasing the toy, “Oh I _am_ but,” He swallowed thickly, eyes dark, watching the image of Zenyatta on his screen, “If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. We can do a fair exchange. I’ll do whatever you want.”

The Omnic took him in, golden skin flushed pink and glittering with sweat, chest heaving as he panted, his cock hard and dark with his arousal, slippery with precum and drooling more. His tight entrance, stretched wide enough to accommodate the toy, quivering with need.

“Oh, I think I very much want to see how this ends, though I appreciate the offer. I do love watching your pleasure, my dearest, you are so very honest about it.”

Genji shuddered and started pumping his hole again with vigor, “Oh, Zenyatta yes. Oh, thank you—“

“There is one condition,” The Omnic continued, squeezing himself tightly, savoring the hot flush of pleasure like a stray but safe burst of electricity.

“Anything,” Genji moaned without hesitation, his brown eyes finding Zenyatta on-screen.

“You only get to use this toy of yours when I get to watch you. You will have to wait in your own way.”

Genji laughed breathlessly, hand picking up speed, “Ohh I’ll be calling you day and night. You really are a voyeur.”

“You are the only one I have ever seen or care to see,” Zenyatta said, stroking himself, matching Genji’s pace, pretending instead that he was inside that hot, perfect, _human_ body. “And I believe you owe me something.”

“Anything you want,” Genji promised immediately.

“The last time,” Zenyatta’s voice wavered, his hand on his own cock unfaltering, “You said if you could you would tell me exactly how desperate you are. Tell me in explicit detail how you needy I make you.”

“Zenyatta—“ Genji’s voice came on a low whine and he nodded, mouth open and wet, panting, his pretty lips red where he’d bit at them. “Wish I could touch you. Wish I could kiss and hold you. Wish I could hold you down and take you, fuck my cock inside you, right where it belongs—“

“Genji—“

“Touch you everywhere, make you _crazy_ with it. Make you as crazy as you make me. I’d go so slow at first, watch you shift and whine for it, your body begging mine for more.” He fucked himself harder now, stuffing the toy in his hole without pause, “I’d give it to you—oh I would, Zenyatta!” He moaned helplessly and continued, breathless, “I wouldn’t hold out for long, I’m so desperate for you. I’d fill you with my cock and my cum over and over until I had nothing left and all you could do is tremble and _take it_ , God, you’re so fucking beautiful when you’re lost in pleasure, Zenyatta, so fucking lovely—“

_“Genji,”_ Zenyatta moaned, the ideas bright and hot in his mind like a fever dream, “Oh I wonder how long you could go, how long you could spend pleasuring yourself with my body if I gave you an orb of harmony in the moment to keep your strength and stamina strong.” 

“Fuck I love you,” Genji said, voice full with his grin and then on a deep thrust he seemed to finally catch that spot so deep inside that made him _scream_. “Ahhhh! Oh fuck! Oh Zenyatta, love you, oh fuck!” His voice edged with a desperate whine and he let go of his own needy cock to take the end of the toy in both hands and fuck himself with abandon.

“Oh, there you go, dearest, so good, get what you need—” Zenyatta stroked himself rapidly, watching his lover as if entranced.

“Not enough—“ Genji whimpered, “It’s not like when you do it!”

“And how do I do it, hmm? How does it feel when I possess your body with my own?”

“Like you’re a _machine_ ,” Genji moaned almost nonsensically and Zenyatta thought him sex-drunk for a moment, lost to the feeling, before he continued in a desperate babble, “You fuck me so deep and hard, Zenyatta—oh fuck!—like, ahh! Like every single movement is perfectly calculated to pleasure my own body, so fucking perfect and precise, like you were fucking built for it, built to fucking own me—“

“Genji,” Zenyatta gasped out, overwhelmed by the flood of words and suddenly the distance was too much. He wanted to hold Genji as tight as he dared while the human kissed him—wanted to wrap limbs around him, mortal and _light_ and sink into him until they could not be separated—he wanted to _marry_ this human—wanted to own him in that sacred binding ritual—wanted to belong to him and him alone—

“Zenyatta,” Genji pleaded with him, “Close, please I’m _close—_ “

“Oh, dearest, you are, I can see it,” he pumped his cock desperately, determined to cum with his lover, “Lean towards the camera, please Genji, let me see your face as you cum.”

Genji swore but obeyed, panting as he shifted around. Zenyatta could no longer see that black toy, but his love’s face was so close to the screen, flushed and panting, desperate to cum, and so achingly beautiful.

“Zenyatta,” he moaned, “Close, _please—_ “

Zenyatta leaned forward on the brink himself at the sight, “Can you be good for me, Genji? Can you do as I tell you?”

Understanding flared in those molten brown eyes and he nodded wildly, hand behind him, fucking himself desperately.

Zenyatta waited a moment—waited until he teetered as well—“Now, please, cum for me, Genji, cum _with_ me—“

They finished simultaneously, Genji’s expression broken and lovely as he climaxed, Zenyatta trying to focus on his face even through his own crashing wave of pleasure, “Beautiful, you are so beautiful, my dear—!”

“Mmm—!” Genji whimpered, working himself through it until he could do no more than lie there prone and tremble as the force of it ebbed.

Zenyatta slumped, tired but satisfied, and yet so lonely.

Iris guide him, he _missed_ his mercurial human.

“Zenyatta?” Genji murmured, languid with sex, “You still there?”

“I am,” He assuaged gently, “You were so lovely in your completion. The most gorgeous thing on this mortal earth.”

Genji blushed redder somehow through the lingering flush on his skin, and Zenyatta loved that he could make this worldly man do so. Sex acts never seemed to bring out that lovely blush but honest words of love and appreciation made his skin go helplessly pink. “Think that’s my line,” he closed his eyes, head tilting forward till it touched the screen, as if trying to press close. “Miss you,” he whispered.

“I as well, my dear,” Zenyatta murmured and felt determination swell in his chest. There must be some way they could come together again. There _must_ be.

Perhaps he would reply to Hanzo Shimada after all, and see what the two of them could come up with. 

Zenyatta couldn’t leave Nepal, but Genji would likely only leave Hanamura with his brother’s agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that wraps up the phone sex.
> 
> We have two more (planned) bits for this universe left! We have the story of Mondatta and his blonde bodyguard from Alive that like only twelve people want to read but too bad it's happening. (also how the fuck do I label that? Its not exactly Mondatta/OC but I mean... I making up everything but his face)
> 
> We also have the requested Zenyatta fucking Genji while Transcending. I have no standards. 
> 
> So we're getting there!
> 
> A few people have asked if I'm going to give Hanzo a scruffy American cowboy and I have no plans to right now, but if I think of something I may do something standalone for it, so those who don't like Hanzo don't have to deal with him in the main narrative. We'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought that was the most boring sex scene ever written, you're not wrong, but hey, Zenyatta got a little payback for all Genji's mischief. I probably sacrificed too much quality for it, but too late now. I have been assured that chapter 2 will make up for it. Maybe.
> 
> I'll post in in about three days once I do some last minute editing and work, you can expect it Wednesday night.


End file.
